Bleeding Secrets Of A Burning Hate
by Olivia Whitlock
Summary: Butch- I don't really like werewolves though they're messy, smelly, and way too moody for my taste. Bubbles- "I'm totally not okay with that and besides I'm a cat person!" Two different scenes from Ch.3 Full Summary Inside R
1. Pieces Of the Past

Bleeding Secrets Of A Burning Hate  
By: Olivia Whitlock

Chapter 1

--

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls they belong to Craig McCracken.**

**I have changed and fixed many things involving this story and I like it much better now and if you read the original version of it I hope you also find it to be better than it once was. Has the same title as before. ****Some changes- Rewritten, and reposted! Also it only went to four chapters before I removed it, but I plan to finish it this time. And it previously had 35 reviews.**

**Just to let you know that I am fairly certain that there will be little spelling errors but if there are please just tell me kindly and I will fix them. As for proper punctuation there may be many times when I do not put them where they are required. So if my mistakes are in anyway involving commas, semicolons, apostrophes, and the like please do not be to upset with me. Also if anyone would like to be my Beta for that main reason just tell me I would appreciate it.**

**While I am a very big fan of Twilight I can offially say that though this wasn't written before Twilight it was written before I became a fan/read Twilight. ****No Twilight will not influence this in any way more than any other vampire book/movie, oh and I'm sticking to the standard vampire rules, like no sunlight because they'll burn not sparkle and the stake through the heart.(You know the basics)**

**This story's rated for future gore, violence, bad language, and also sex... The first chapter isn't to bad and it could be considered 'T' but I plan on making this a lot more graphic than it was originally, so while I can put warnings where you shouldn't read on my other PPG story this one will be filled with to much 'M' rated scenes to give warnings about them all.**

****

Other warnings you should know before continuing onward, there will be torture scenes, rape scenes, sex scenes, character death, and more. So continue at your own risk... this story is rated M for a reason.

**Author's notes will not be this long in any of the other chapters, and feel free to complain about how long they are in this chapter if you want to.**

* * *

_Full Summary: This is not just the average story with the vampire hunter who falls for the super sexy evil vampire, yes it does have that but with a twist... or two. Meet Blossom your average vampire hunter and Brick your super sexy evil vampire who the hunter always seems to fall for... but add in family, past lives, death, and of course mind blowing secrets and they have one hell of a mess to work through before they can be together... and that's if they don't die first. _

_The small summary everyone sees before clicking on the story itself is subject to change, over and over again._

_--_

Chapter 1: Pieces Of the Past

_(The Late 1600s at noon)_

_"Hang the witch!" cried many of the towns foke while holding pitch forks and throwing rocks, "Burn her, burn the witch!" Screamed others. "Die!"_

_"Burn witch, burn in hell!" _

___"Burn, the witch!" _With that the ropes were tighten once more and the fire was set. _"Give me back my daughter!" Shouted an angry mother, "Witch!!" __"Murderer!" by this time all the screams and shouts blurr together. __"Die, you monster!" __"Why do you not say something witch!" _

_"..." They will never believe, so why try to protest my innocence... it is hopeless, all I can do is pray for them, and hope my fears are not realized come nightfall. __I can not keep from coughing I can barely breathe it hurts... t__he smoke is clouding my eyesight it's getting so difficult to breathe, the heat... it's suffocating and so very hot... I am no murderer... I feel tears streaming down my face but I can not tell if it is a product of the smoke or of my fear. __It hurts so very much, this is so very painful... I will not scream... I will not... __I can feel the fire peel away at the skin of my upper legs straight through my dress now, and I can no longer keep it in as the fire rises closer and closer to my stomach I let out the last sound I will ever make._

_I scream... and they cheer... as my life draws to an end._

_(Later that night)_

_"The witch is dead!" Shouted one man in the bar and others joined in, "This is a time to celebrate, drinks all 'round I'm paying!" Some men cheer, as free drinks get passed out among them, __"I still say they should'a hung her." One says all the while smiling, "Fire was more suited for that demon."_

_"That's right, if they would'a hung her we wouldn't have got to hear her scream." __More shouts, cheers, opinions, and comments are heard throughout the bar, "...Brick..." Says a green eyed man that looks somewhat uneasy as he has ever since they arrived in the town that night.__"...This whole town... dies tonight..." __The green eyed man just nods and says nothing else as both of the men stand up. _

_"Fire... how it all started and how it will all end." _

--

_(A little history lesson)_

_Long ago there were tales of vampires, werewolves and other such creatures, which people believed in... they believed in their existence and feared them and then even hunted them... b__ut over time people didn't want to believe in something so horrible and so they eventually turned a blind eye to the unexplainable things around them and forgot. __All except for a few families that carried the knowledge of these creatures for years and years passing it down to their children so as to protect those who foolishly choose to forget. __But soon most of these families met their end, and then there was only one family left to fight, the Utoniums. _

_Though knowing they can not possiably do this alone they now take the help of an new organization which was recently formed... called SOV also know as The Study Of Vampires or to the public eye as a cover The Study Of Vehicles. __Though they seem to not know much about vampires as of now they are hoping to learn more, though the Utonium's only goal is to destroy them but with the SOV studying them can they be trusted... _

_After all their true objectives are unknown and though there is little trust between the organization and the Utoniums they seem to work together for the greater good... _

_Whatever that may be._

--

**This chapter is very short I know but it's just the intro... the next chapter is much longer and is undergoing a serious make over and will be up in a week or two, maybe less then that if I get enough people bugging me about it. Review*hint**hint* ****So who can guess who the green eyed man is? Well, I'm sure that's an easy one... okay you know Bricks' in there cause his name is mentioned, but does anybody wanna guess why he wanted to kill everyone in the town... or maybe take a guess at who the witch they burned was?**

**Study Of Vampires, yes that's what I named them... okay so I'm not the greatest with coming up with mysterious organization names... besides it had to have initials that could mean something else for a cover. ****Also the next chapter will have all the main characters in it, and more about them and even more background info, There will be many flashbacks through out the story also.**

**Next chapter preview- Because I Blossom Utonium am a eighteen year old high school student by day and a vampire hunter by night, which doesn't leave much time for anything else besides school and slaying.**


	2. Character Introductions

Bleeding Secrets Of A Burning Hate  
By: Olivia Whitlock

Chapter 2

--

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls they belong to Craig McCracken.**

**Okay this chapter is a lot longer than the previous one, and it's up a lot faster than I was planning but there's a chapter I want to get up on Halloween so updates will be faster for this story at least up until Halloween, after that the updates will slow down a bit.**

* * *

_Full Summary: This is not just the average story with the vampire hunter who falls for the super sexy evil vampire, yes it does have that but with a twist... or two. Meet Blossom your average vampire hunter and Brick your super sexy evil vampire who the hunter always seems to fall for... but add in family, past lives, death, and of course mind blowing secrets and they have one hell of a mess to work through before they can be together... and that's if they don't die first._

Chapter 2: Character Introductions

_**Blossom's POV (2:00pm; Fri)**_

--

"Blossom would you please read section C-57 in our textbook for us, please?"

Smiling with a quick nod in her direction I stand with my textbook in hand and flip to the section and begin to read.

I feel some of my classmates eyes looking at me instead of their textbooks but it doesn't bother me much, I'm use to it. It's been this way most of my life really for many reasons I suppose. One would be becasue I've got the looks that makes all the girls turn green with envy and that makes the boys drool.

My long red hair which reaches well pass my bottom when tied up in a high ponytail, always seems to attract attention where ever I go and sometimes that's not a good thing. And I also have amber eyes that have such a light brown streak in them that it makes them almost look pink when the light hits them in a certain way, or so I've been told. Another reason though and probably the most important one would be because of who I happen to be.

After all I am Blossom Utonium, the only child of the world famous scientist Professor Utonium. By the way when I say _world_ famous, I do mean world as in all of it... well all the places with up to date technology so that's pretty much all over. So I've already mentioned I've got the looks but I have the smarts as well, so yes I guess you could I'm the whole package, and you can also say that I'm one of the most popular girls in my high school because of it.

Okay fine, I am the most popular girl in my high school... and the richest and most talented too! Not that I'm trying to brag or anything, I just don't see the need to be modest about it. Though Princess does come pretty close in the money department, and well her farther does seem to give it to her whenever she asks for it, my farther thinks that I need to earn it and that's just what I do.

Because I Blossom Utonium am a eighteen year old high school student by day and a vampire hunter by night, which doesn't leave much time for anything else but school and slaying. But it's my job to be a student and a hunter, and there's not really anything I can do to change that, I was born to be what I am and so I will fill those shoes.

"Very good Blossom you may take your seat now."

Noding I sit back down, once I do Mrs. Harris begins to lecture about what I was just reading, I don't really pay attention since I went over the stuff during the summer break in my spare time. Besides it's science and well my dad is a scientist after all, I could most of his formulas and equations in my sleep if I wanted too. Glancing at the clock on the wall I see that it's almost time to leave, I'm glad it's the last period of the day... don't get me wrong I really do love school. I crave knowledge and to read and learn new things is like an adventure to me but...

I need to get home and get ready to go hunt for vampires, or to be more precise a vampire... there has been some rather gruesome killings as of lately, and I'm sure that it's a new vampire. Actually at first I almost had it written off as a werewolf attack, because some of the bodies were tore apart and tossed all over the place... but there wasn't a full moon recently and the bite marks didn't match that of a werewolves' either. I had seen one of the victim's arms and sure enough it was a vampire bite... but just what type of vampire sucks blood then mangles their body to such a point? And why is it that he drains them of their blood in any place besides their throat? That's like a vampires' favorite spot... well most vampires anyways.

And yes I said he, it is very rare for vampires to drink from the same sex as themselves and most of the victims were females... the males are actually the ones that were given the fastest death by snaping their necks. It would seem that he likes to torture women before killing them and draining their blood. I've never once not gotten my target, and it'll be the same this time... I can't wait to put a stake through this son of a bitch's heart.

But that's for later tonight hopefully, so in the mean time maybe I should brush up on werewolves more. Since I only know the basics about them... though I don't handle them often... still being informed about such things is always helpful.

--

"Professor, I'm home!"

Typing in the key combination I enter the living room, ever room has a pad with it's own combination lock, you can never be too careful even if vampires can't come in without being invited. I look around the very white living room... father always was rather plain when it came to the decor, anyways he should be at home since it's friday and he works from home on fridays.

"Blossom, your home early! Don't you usually spend a little time with your friends before coming home?"

I greet him with a smile and a hug, I do this all the time because you never know when I might not be here to hug him anymore. "Well, yes... but I thought that since I have a really big test to study for tonight that I would come right home and get ready for it." He frowns slightly and nods, and I know that it's because he knows what I really mean. Beacuse I never really need to study, I only do it when I'm bored besides I aways pass my tests with flying colors I might add.

It's a code, we talk in those a lot... because it's not safe to talk about things regarding vampires, there are very few places where we can talk without code and our house isn't one of them. It's rather sad really... to not feel at home in your own house. "Well, I'll go make us something to eat before you go hit the books, okay?" I agree and head up stairs to take a shower.

So anyways when I say 'I have a test to study for.' then I really mean that I'm getting ready to do some normal vampire hunting, and if I say it's a 'big test' then that means I've got a pretty tough vampire to hunt, and if I bring up 'studing for finals' then well... I'm talking about facing a head vampire. Head vampires are ones that have been around for a long time, they have great power, and most of them have many loyal followers. There followers aren't usually so tough just a bunch of normal vampires that have been brain washed into following a strong and older vampire... though sometimes they follow out of fear of being destroyed if they don't. Luckily I've only faced two of them, even though I almost died both times... but lets not think about that right now.

As you may or may not know in the real world and not some crappy vampire movie or novel, you can't just kill the head vampire and make all of it's followers instantly cured of vampirism. It doesn't work that way unfortunately...

There is absolutely no known way to cure a vampire... it doesn't matter if they haven't drank anybody's blood yet and it doesn't matter if they are given a blood transfusion! Good ideas for movies or books, and I'll admit to even liking some of them but that's not how it works. There is no magical or non-magical way to make the living dead, living again... they have died and the dead can't live again. That doesn't mean I don't believe in spirits, I've even seen a few but they are still dead not alive... dead things stay dead that's just the way it is.

Also there is no such thing as a good vampire, or a vampire with a soul... I feel have to stress this, vampires lose their soul when they die... when that happens they are no longer the same person, just a cold, blood thirsty, empty shell of that person. They also can not regain there soul it is gone and it won't come back no matter what, it is nothing like a spirit you can not see a vampire's spirit because they are... to put it simply not dead enough to be spirits, hints the term 'the living dead'.

And I know all of this for a fact because my farther is a great scientist, not only does he invent things as a cover but he has tested all things regarding vampires himself, and he also made all of my weapons that are used to destroy them too.

Steping out of the shower I grab a towl, thinking about father's cooking... even though we have a cook... actually a couple of them but he's still better at cooking then they are, guess they do come in handy when he doesn't have the time to cook himself though.

_**Bubbles POV (5:45pm; Fri)**_

"I'm finally done!" I nearly shout with joy, as I hold up my math test and wave it around before handing it over to my aunt. "So, aunt Mary... can I go outside now?" She starts to look over it, please don't make me wait until you finish grading it...

"Okay... I'm sure you passed it... we will talk about your grade over dinner so make sure to be back by seven."

I nod happily as I turn and skip out of the room and into mine to change for a nice evening walk. Yes a walk, so I like things simple.

Hiya, I'm Bubbles Bailey I am a sixteen year old girl who is in tenth grade, I have been home schooled by my aunt since I was in third grade. I don't really mind it though, since she's my only family I like to spend as much time as I can with her. I don't really like it when she takes on the teacher roll, but I like her much better as my nice, understanding, cookie baking aunt. I do wish that I had some more friends... the only person I really hang out with is my boyfriend Matt and sometimes his friends... but I don't think they like me to much.

I guess it's because I never have much to talk about since I don't have the time to get into the things that other high school students do... well not since this summer anyways and that is when I meet Matt. I can't really blame my aunt entirely for that, though she is a bit over protective of me and is always limiting what I can and can't do. She actually made a rule book recently for me, I think it's kinda funny... I don't think Matt agrees with me on that though... because aunt Mary told him next time he comes over he needs to read it too.

Anyways back to the point, I've kinda been keeping myself busy... and it's by choice... nobody tells me to do it... it's just something I feel like I have to do... no not have to, but need to... you see I recently found out what killed my mother all those years ago yes _what_ not who, I never got to meet her but I still feel like I should do something about it. What I'm taking about is a demon, yes I know how that sounds and no it's not a figure of speech... it's all ture, my aunt Mary wouldn't have written it in her diary if it wasn't true... and I know what you must be thinking how could I go through my aunt's dairy like that.

Well I can assure you it was a complete accident that I can across it while helping with this summers' chores, but once I realized that it was about my mother I could not stop reading it. I know it wasn't right and I feel bad but... at least now I know, I also found out a little bit about my dad too. His name was John, I only know his first name but that's better than nothing. Aunt Mary never mentioned him to me... not really, I didn't even think she knew his name.

So anyways I have been doing research in all most all of my free time, I need to know about these things since they do exist... I need to know what to do if I ever meet one, I know it's not very likely but everything that I've read so far tells about how evil they are. So I figure it would be good to be able to identify them too, since most of them take on human forms. So now you can see why I'm not up to date with any good gossip or any of the current fashion, and it's not like I can have a conversation about safety around demons or anything like that... they'd only laugh if I brought it up.

I use to be ignorant like them... but not anymore.

I have found out a lot of useful information while searching, like most of them stay underground if they don't have a human enough appearance... I know one day this stuff will come in handy, so I have no reason to believe it's a waste of my time. And even though I've collected as much as I could about them so far, I had a really good head start when I went to clean out aunt Mary's closet... I think she might even be close to finding out what type of demon that it was that killed my mom.

"Well it's I'm ready for my walk... but I can never be to careful." I pull my gun out of my underwear drawer, it has a special type of bullets ones best suited for injuring demons... I found out that Aunt Mary carries one too. I put it under my skirt and made sure that it was locked in good on my leg holster.

I don't think she's being paranoid, after all there have been some rather gruesome killings lately and they just don't say human to me at all... that's actually what made me decide to get a gun of my own. It might not be able to kill a demon but it can sure slow one down, which is long enough for me to run away. The gun actually wasn't to hard to get either, my aunt has some pretty good underground demon hunter connections... I know I really shouldn't have kept snooping around after the diary thing but I couldn't help it.

I feel bad about it but I feel better now that I know what's really out there and how to protect myself... well somewhat anyways. Maybe if mom would have known she would still be here... no I shouldn't think those type of things. I then spin around and look in the mirror, smiling to myself. I'm wearing a light blue tank top that matches my baby blue eyes with a small white jacket over it with my name printed on the back of it. Looks good, I really love how my aunt likes to buy me custom made clothes.

Next I have on a black skirt that almost reaches to my knees, and underneath it I have my gun attached to my leg. It's small and it's put high up on my thigh, not noticeable at all since my skirt isn't tight on me. Lastly I pull up my hair with blue ribbons and into high pigtails that reach down to the middle of my back.

And finally I pull my white and blue backpack purse on, which has all my necessities in it.

Like... pepper spray which is to be used if a human ever attacks me, girl stuff that I'm sure I don't need to explain, and other things, like a comb, a mirror, a little bit of money, some lip gloss, a travel size tooth brush, some extra bullets, and a couple of hair things.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!"

I smile and leave my room making sure to shut my door on the way out, I love my aunt's cat and all but I don't really like having cat hair all over my bed. Walking down the hallway, I think about getting some ice cream from the new ice cream shop that opened a little while back, that sounds really nice about right now. I know it's against the rules since I haven't had dinner yet but aunt Mary doesn't have to know...

I've been thinking like that a lot lately and it needs to stop since I use to share everything with her... I really don't like to keep secrets but it's just icecream besides I'll tell her about what I found out one day, just not now...

Anyways it's time to finally check out that shop, I can't believe I've been to busy until now to try it out. Hmm, I wonder if I'll run into Matt while I'm out I hope so... this is a small neighborhood after all and it is friday.

_**Buttercup's POV (6:30pm; Fri)**_

"Welcome to the Music Box, can I help you find anything today."

Greeting yet another customer as they walk in, damn this is annoying... it's not that I don't love working in a music store... besides I get some wicked cool discounts.

It's just I'm so tried of greeting every single customer, most of them ignore me anyways... and saying the same thing it gets old after the tenth time of saying it... I wanna do something else for once!

"Hey Buttercup, come stock the shelves okay." My boss shouts at me found the other end of the store.

"Finally... something else to do!"

I head over to stock the shelves with some new cds that just got in, I never heard of this band before... I could give it a try though the cover looks cool. I go through box after box after box and put them where they're supposed to go, I'm glad they already have the prices on them... I hate pricing stuff, it takes forever and a day.

Hey, the names Buttercup if you didn't already know... and I have until now been living in foster care, because my parents died back when I was a kid. I just turned eighteen last month, my hair is shoulder length and black and I usually just let it curl up and under most of the time... it's natural I don't bother with it on most days. Also I like to wear dark colors and shades of green and blue mostly... and I hate to wear uniforms so I was really glad to find out this store didn't have any. And now I've gotten my own apartment and my own job, and no I never finished high school... it was boring and I had much more important things to do... really you think people would appreciate the work that I do!

No I don't mean helping people find the music that there looking for, though they should appreciate that too. But what I'm talking about is my job as a hunter of wolves... no not normal ones, but werewolves. Yes, they exist... and they are the most disgusting things out there, yes more so than any type of demons or vampires all rolled up in one. Why? Because, they are animals who can look human, they are killers, carnivores, and they have souls... you see the other monsters lost their humanity or never had it to begin with and that goes for their souls also.

But werewolves still have souls and they willingly gave up their humanity and they slaughter people and they don't even care that they do one bit! And no I don't think I'm being to hard on them, because they choose to be the way they are... maybe they didn't ask for it but they still choose to do what they do. I mean seriously if they cared in the least bit they would have blown their own brains out to keep themselves from killing people! But they don't care so I have to blow out their brains for them.

So yes that's what my real job is, even if I only get paid for working in this music store the only real job I will ever have is killing those wolves that pretend to be human... I will do the best that I can and maybe I'll end up finding the ones that ate my family right in front of me when I was a little girl... and even if I don't I'll take down any one of them that I come across! I don't care if they look human at the time or not, if I'm sure that they are werewolves I'll take them down in any form.

Because even when they look human they aren't, it's just a mask that they wear... I know that they are always animals... disgusting animals!

"Buttercup, your shift is over you know."

I look over at one of the employees named Chris and reply, "I know that, I'm leaving right now." I pick up the last of what I didn't get done with to put into the storage room for tomorrow when Chris says, "I got it, you can go ahead and leave... I'll close up tonight." I give him a look but I don't agure.

"Sure, whatever..."

I hand over the box to him, if the guy wants to to do more work I'm not gonna stop him. Still I hope he doesn't think he's getting any points for this... I can tell that he's been trying to get me to like him, he's even been hinting on asking me out and it's annoying the hell out of me.

I'm not in the mood to date, not after my last boyfriend _Ace..._ and definitely not with this guy is to desperate, and so not my type at all. I'm tried... I'll just grab a bite to eat on the way home and then watch tv until I fall to sleep... ya that sounds like a good plan...

_**Brick's POV (9:50pm; Fri)**_

I'm not very well known by my name despite being well over three hundred years old, it's my eyes that most everyone recognizes me by, my blood red eyes are said to be a more blood like color than any of the others of our kind. All vampires that know of me know me by my eyes very few know me for my name... Brick. It's been so long since I earned that name and I just don't kill like that anymore so those who did know easily forgot.

But they do know that I love to bleed out my victims very slowly, I love a bloody death and seeing the pain on their faces, their cries of pain and fear, I _love_ it all. Especially when it's women, they usually scream more and well I have issues with women... so it's just more fun to just kill them.

And the more blood, the more I like it... truth is I like to make them bleed and watch them until there isn't any more blood in their body... it's much more fun than actually drinking them, since I have been drinking from them for so long... it's always the same. But there are so many different ways to kill someone and bleed them out, and it can be rather entertaining to watch them choke on their on blood.

Now I only drink because it's necessary, don't get me wrong I do still like the taste and the smell... but there is no fun in just drinking it, they barely even scream when you drink from them anymore. It's like they just except death and give up, but I like a struggle, a fight... another reason women are more fun they tend to fight longer than a man will... not lately though. I guess I just keep getting the wrong people.

And when my victims are finally drenched in their own blood... it is an improvement really, they look much better that way... actually that's the only time when they don't look disgusting to me. They only look appealing when covered in their red life substance, and red just happens to also be my favorite color, and also the color that people first see when they look at me and into my eyes.

If you haven't guessed by now I pretty much have issues with all humans, it's not only the women... though they are the ones that always approach me, it's their own fault really. I just stare down at the thing that was once a female... that was to easy... these humans are getting so boring, no fun at all... they can't even defend themselves right.

I'm getting really tired of this... I want more of a challenge... I want that hunter to take notice to my activity and come seeking after me, but she hasn't yet so maybe I have fooled her into thinking it was a werewolf or some other creature. Well she is the last vampire hunter that I came to be aware of that's why I'm here in the first place, but maybe she isn't that smart if she thinks a few torn limbs mean it's something other than what it really is.

I like this game that I am playing with her but it will only become really exciting once she finds me, then the real games will begin. I turn away from the lump of flesh but then I hear, a whimper... I glance back and a smirk makes it's way onto my face.

"You're still alive...I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

I get a real kick out of the look on her mangled face, she's missing her eyes since I gouged them out but she still looks terrified.

"Don't worry... I'll make this as painful as possible, I promise."

Bending down to her as she just lays there whipering, I grab her bloody matted hair that was once blonde and lift her face to me, I wonder for a second... she still has her tongue I could always rip that out... no that's not very creative, I know... I let go of her hair and her head falls back down and hits the ground, she lets out a cry. I wonder just how much she can withstand?

I grab her broken and bruised left arm, this might be fun after all maybe I'll rip it off like her right arm... no that wouldn't do either, I should leave the bite mark visible... but I made sure the last one was noticeable also. That hunter girl hasn't found me yet so maybe she needs a little more to go on... well I don't mind. One more bite on her arm ought to do the trick...

--

I was right, that was no fun... didn't even last two minutes after I used a piece of broken glass from her glasses to cut her stomach open... guess she lost too much blood.

"Well, I might have that hunter's attention now... she doesn't seem to catch on easy... but I'm sure I've got it this time." I left quite a few bite marks on her arms, and even one of them is still attached so she should be able to tell. I heard she was good, beat two masters... or some would call them head vampires, well while I might not be a head vampire... but I'm more than a match for one.

"I wonder how much pain she can take..."

It would be nice to finally get a challenge... and even if she's not I might still have some fun with her. I'll make sure this will be one battle she won't forget, after all no one has ever survived a battle with me and lived to tell about it be it human or vampire... that might be why I'm not very well know...

Maybe if I had let one of the two women from last night get away I'd have more people know about me... but where's the fun in that?

_**Boomer's POV (10:00am; Sat)**_

"Last night another body was found... it was yet again another young woman, and once again she was mangled almost beyond recognition... more on this-" Turning off the tv I shake my head, "Brick..." Why the hell does he have to do that to them... isn't it enough to just drink their blood, he doesn't have to torture them too..

Well not like I can do anything about it... I wonder what Butch is up to today, it's not like I have anything better to do since it's the weekend, so why not go and annoy him. "Hey dad... I'm going out for a while!" I get a muffled 'okay, bring back some beer, or don't come back.' Ignoring my 'loving' lazy ass farther I just leave the house, but not before glacing at the calendar on the wall. Damn... it's already that time again...

"There's a full moon tonight... great..."

--

**I gave each of them a part so that you could learn a little about each of the characters... well except Butch... he'll come later. But I'm sure you can guess what Brick and Boomer are by now. ****Yes the characters are still growing, they will change in many different ways throughout the story this is just them at the start, and I know that Blossom is a little(okay a lot full of herself) but come on you would be to if you were her admit it. **

**And yes I know you might be confused about things, like Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup not being related... well keep reading and you'll find out... because not everything is what it seems inserts evil laugh here( ) ****Well, which character is your favorite so far? So the next chapter will have a lot more gore, violence, and fighting are you excited?**

**I hope you liked it and that you'll review!!**


	3. Attacked Under A Full Moon

Bleeding Secrets Of A Burning Hate  
By: Olivia Whitlock

Chapter 3

--

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls they belong to Craig McCracken. **

* * *

_Full Summary: This is not just the average story with the vampire hunter who falls for the super sexy evil vampire, yes it does have that but with a twist... or two. Meet Blossom your average vampire hunter and Brick your super sexy evil vampire who the hunter always seems to fall for... but add in family, past lives, death, and of course mind blowing secrets and they have one hell of a mess to work through before they can be together... and that's if they don't die first._

Chapter 3: Attacked Under A Full Moon

_**Butch's POV (11:00am; Sat)**_

--

"...You really need to get a life you know that."

I tell the new presence that just entered the room I am currently occupying, "You're one to talk Butch... you never get out and do anything either, so unless you plan on doing as you say I should do stop trying to lecture me." Sighing I turn to face my new _friend_ or that's what he likes to he call himself, I don't really like werewolves though... they're messy, smelly, and way too moody for my taste.

"Whatever... waste your life how you see fit it won't bother me... unless you plan to keep wasting it around here, then we might have a problem." Glancing over I see that he's occupied the old, dusty, and just slightly torn couch.

"When was.. the last time you dusted... this place.. anyways man?" He says while trying to keep his coughing in, I shrug and mutter a reply of 'Maybe about fifty years ago.'

"That long... you really need to go out and get a girlfriend dude. Or at least hire a maid..."

I just decide to ignore him and lean backwards against the stone wall, to try and relax if that's even possible with him around. He flips on the tv and I sigh... why can't I just kill this kid? Oh well... he'll die eventually they all do... hmm, might even die tonight... but no I'm not_ that _lucky.

"Butch... you really need to get more channels, or maybe just buy some dvds... wait no then you'd need a dvd player. Well I could always let you borrow mine-" He talks to much, and it's annoying the hell out of me...

"Boomer shut up!"

"So then I guess you're not in the mood to hear me talk today... okay then you talk and I'll listen." Annoying little...

"Why don't I just kill you, I would be a hell of a lot happier with you gone." He just shrugs and acts like it's no big deal... he's the only person that's not afraid of us it's strange maybe it's the werewolf inside of him, I don't know since he's the only werewolf that I've ever let stay around... they're all so noisy, cocky, and moody and he's exactly the same so why is it he's still alive?

"Maybe you're just to soft... ever thought of that Butch..."

Great, he's awake... surprisingly I didn't hear the back door open. "Brick... you're here!" I just lean back and close my eyes before saying, "That's not it... I'm more than capable of killing anybody... I just don't feel like it. That's all..."

Hmfp if anyone besides Brick even jokes around about me being soft I'd rip their lungs out and feed it back to them... but it's not like Brick needs his lungs anyways so why bother ripping them out.

I glance over at Boomer, I really should just kill the little fucker he really is a pain and he always brings trouble when he's around and I'm just not in the mood for any more trouble, not right now anyways...

_**Boomer's POV (11:45am; Sat)**_

"Brick... you're here!" I nearly shout not being able to hide my surprise... Brick hardly ever stays with Butch, something about them not being able to stand each other for very long anymore. Though... the both manage to stand being around me, still I'm not to very fond of Brick... he's a bit brutal if you ask me, I'd never go out of my way just to kill someone as slowly and painfully as like he does.

But that doesn't mean I'm not just as guilty as he is, even if I was never myself when I did it... it doesn't really matter, all that matters is that I did do it and on some twisted sick level I liked it. Killing can bring me both immense pain and pleasure, but I don't want to feel either of them... the olny way to avoid that is to avoid killing, and I can't do that, I'm just not capable of that kind of restraint.

"That's not it... I'm more than capable of killing anybody... I just don't feel like it. That's all..." I hear Butch reply to Brick's earlier comment, even I can't say anything to Butch about him being a softy... not that he is. I have no doubts that he'd kill me if I did, I know my limits... I might push them a bit but never too much I do after all have a strong sense of preservation.

Besides he doesn't have to put up with me but he does... he could probably care less if I die tonight by another werewolf or a hunter, but then again these are the type of friends I have and I don't mind a bit. Besides who wants someone to care if they live, die, or even kill... I don't.

"Well... you had a fun night, huh Brick."

It's more of a statement than question, though I am curious as to what he's planning I mean why is he only killing around that one area he's up to something I know it... and it's not good.

"Not really... she was rather plain and boring."

I can't help but stare at this... I mean the way he says it you'd think he was talking about a girl he hooked up with and that she wasn't a good fuck. Not a girl who's blood he drank before he mangled and tore her apart... "I see... so is there any reason why you're sticking to that particular area?" He just smirks before replying, "Hmm, no not really..."

I don't believe him for a second but I decided it would probably be best to drop it... he's got a plan even if he's not saying anything about it and since he's not it's probably pretty horrific... turning back around to face the tv, I think that maybe I should've gone to get some something to eat instead...

_**Buttercup's POV (1:30pm; Sat)**_

"Man I can't believe that they called me into work today..." I mutter as I quickly change from my pjs into a black tank and a pair of dark green sweatpants, I also run a brush through my hair really fast... this really sucks I was planning on sleeping in today.

Besides I never go to work on the day of the night of a full moon, I make sure to have that day off so I can do my best when I do my real job. "Well... it can't be helped." I can't get fired or I'd probably lose my apartment. I sigh to myself before walking over to my pet turtle and feeding him. Then I throw a piece of minty fresh gum into my mouth... I don't have time to brush my teeth so gum will have to work for now.

"I'll be back late tonight, so watch the place while I'm gone, okay Mr. Snappers." I tell my turtke before leaving, I've had him since I was five so that's why he has such a stupid name... though I still like it to a point.

He like me survived when the werewolves attacked my family... guess they don't like turtle meat or maybe they just over looked him like they did me. Anyways, I can't stand dogs for obvious reasons they are to much like wolves... loyal companion, man's best friend my ass. Then there's cats, one of my foster parents had a cat... that's an experience I don't want to relive. And besides the apartment owner doesn't like any pets that doesn't live in a cage.

I quickly get to the bus stop and look down at my watch... okay so I've got about ten minutes until the next one comes guess I would've had time to brush my teeth after all oh well, I might as well sit down.

_**Blossom's POV (5:37pm; Sat)**_

"This stinks!"

I toss the remote, I can't stand watching the news anymore... I hate that undead mother fucking monster. I hate this... that thing is still out there and apparently it's going to keep killing like this every night until I find it and destroy it, and that needs to be tonight... I refuse to watch something like that again on the five o' clock news.

"Don't worry sweetie... I'm sure you'll get a hundred percent on your next test."

I just look up from my position on the floor to see my dad smiling at me I give a slight smile back. I really wish that I could debug my house but those damn people from the SOV would notice right away, and as much as I hate _working_ with them... my dad feels that it'll be safer this way.

I pulled a really childish stunt, which was the only way I could get the Professor to agree to use a code at home, at least it keeps them from following every night... they mostly tag along on weekends and that's very annoying especially when I'm not hunting and they follow me anyways.

Personally I would rather go back to working solo... seriously all they do is get in my way when the tag along with me, and my father knows it so why does he still say that they're helpful. Sadly I think their goning to catch on to our code soon though because I haven't talked about hunted vampires in over a month. I guess I'll need to think up another code... though I doubt I'll get the Professor to go along with it so easy this time, I can tell that this vampire's killing spree is really getting to him.

I can also tell that it won't be very long before he wants me to tell them that it's a vampire that's been doing all those killings, not a wild animal and that I've been hunting it or trying too... hopefully I'll get to it before that happens. I shouldn't even have to mention by now that I don't trust them... I mean they are called The Study Of Vampires, meaning they study them not slay them. I really think I know all I need to know about the subject anyways... I've been doing this for like forever so I should.

Still they insist on learning more than I know, what are they going to do with all that knowledge anyways? I have told them some things since they are new to this... but they aren't gonna be happy until they know everything and even then they still might not be satisfied. All the more reason to get rid of this one as soon as possible... if they followed me and I ran into something like the one I'm hunting now I might actually be in trouble, I could end up pushing up daisies this time around if that were to happen.

"I'm going for a walk..." Standing up from the floor I walk over to the door, where I grab my backpack then I walk out of the house, before it gets dark I'll use a public restroom to change and get ready. I do this because I know that they record our conversations but they might also have video cameras too... and there's no way to know because if I looked for them then they'd notice that I was doing so if they did have them.

So I guess it's safe to say that they don't trust us either... or maybe they think we are withholding valuable information from them... well dad didn't but I might have had something _slip _away from my mind once or twice and maybe it does so ever time that they ask. I walk around the park for awhile making sure I'm not being followed which I'm not so that's good...

I guess it wouldn't hurt to find a restroom to change in, after all I need to be dressed in something better suited for fighting. I walk to the other side of the park where I know that the restrooms are located I have been changing here for a while now. Getting to the restrooms I decide to change without going into the stalls, besides it's the lady's room so if anybody walks in it'll be a girl... plus there's more room to get dressed this way and it's less dirty too.

I set down my backpack taking out my dark red sports bra and some matching underwear, why? Because I can't wear this wire bra if I'm going to fight to the best of my abilities and the underwear because I like to match, besides dark clothes are always better when dealing with something that will most likely end up bloodly and that goes for all clothes, underwear included... blood usually seeps through... and I don't like to throw out my clothes unless it's way too much to wash out.

Then I take out a black turtleneck shirt and a pair of black gym pants with two red stripes going down them... these are the type of pants I usually exercise in and well ever since I got bitten by a vampire I wear things that cover my neck when I fight with them... I don't want to have that happen again. I mean really... it even left a scar there, and so my skin isn't as flawless as it once was.

Though when I go out places like to school or on a date even I normally just put some skin tone make up over it and it covers it fine. Still I can't forget the fact that it's there... because it's a reminder of a certain vampire who I had a crush on... leave it to me to almost fall for a vampire. Though sadly I can't forget about him because of this little reminder... I'm sure if it wasn't there I'd have no problem forgetting but it is so I can forget about forgetting him anytime soon. It's been almost a year since then... last Halloween it was...

After I change I look down at the shoes I'm wearing and I realize I didn't bring another pair, great now I have to fight in my boots... at least these ones don't have to much of a heel, still I always seem to remember everything else for fighting except my shoes. Okay... I still have some time I guess I can get my equipment together before night fall.

Hopefully tonight's the last night that this thing will have the pleasure of existing through.

_**Bubbles' POV (6:30pm; Sat)**_

"So aunt Mary how do I look?" I twirl a little bit in front of my auntie, who is about in her mid forties she's the older sister out of my mother and herself and also has blonde hair like I do. She smiles and nods her head in approval.

"It looks nice dear... but you should spin another time just to be sure."

I giggle as I spin around again, I'm really happy tonight because I'm going to go on a date with Matt who I haven't seen to much of recently, plus now I get to wear my new dress that my auntie has handmade just for me. It's a knee length yellow dress that has a light blue cloth sown around the middle of my waist and the dress itself is made out of soft material that twirls easily.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and smile at it, my aunt even made my pigtails a little curly and help me put on a small bit of make up. I hear the door bell ring and I shout 'I'll get it.' even though my aunt was right beside me. I turn around once more and this time I thank my aunt before opening the door and greet my boyfriend. "Matt, hi!" Smiling I invite him inside, "Hey Bubbles, hi Ms. Bailey!" My aunt starts to walk up while holding a book in her hand.

I recognize it as my rule book... which has my do's and don'ts of dating which she probably wants him to read bfore we leave. "Uhh, sorry aunt Mary we gotta go he'll read it next time!" I hurrily push him out the door and go out after him, hurrying him to his car while my aunt protests, "Umm, is it okay to just leave?" I laugh a little and nod, "Ya don't worry about it... it would've taken a few hours to read all of that anyways. Besides she made sure to drill those rules into my brain I'm sure I can tell you anything you need to know."

He just laughs, I think he still finds it funny that my aunt made a rule book for me. I had told him about it earlier this week, "So where are we going?" He smiles and says it's a surprise, "Cool, I love surprises!" I say but I can't help think that I'm forgetting something.

Oh, well can't be to important.

_**Buttercup's POV (8:00pm; Sat)**_

"Alright... I think I worked enough tonight can I go now?" I say in a 'I'm in very big hurry' tone but my boss just shakes his head. "Sorry, but I need you to stay until closing time... I'm sorry if that's a problem for you." I glare at him, of course it's problem there's a full moon tonight and I need to be out there hunting for werewolves don't you understand!

"No... no problem, so closing time is nine right?" and once again he shakes his head, "No it's at ten."

I feel like hitting something, mostly my boss... how can I stay in here until ten when I'm needed out there! I'm so tempted just to quit... but then I wouldn't have an income, damn... well they had better watch out tonight because I am so in the mood to hurt something and tonight I'm gonna go all out on those mongrels.

I sigh, but first... I need to go price some things...

_**Bubbles' POV (9:30pm; Sat)**_

"N-nice doggie... g-good doggie, believe m-me I don't t-taste good... stay."

I can't believe this! First I'm with my boyfriend Matt lost in the woods then Matt starts talking about how much he likes me and how much he wants us to be together _forever, _creepy much? I mean I'm lost in the woods with someone I've known all of three months and he's talking like that and then to top it all off he changes into a dog a very _very_ big dog.

A type of wolf like dog wait... don't tell me he's a werewolf!

This is my first time ever seeing one... I mean I've just found out about this stuff being real and I was still a bit iffy on the whole werewolf and vampire thing. Is anything just a fairytale? Is all of it real?

At least he's just been circling for the past half hour or better, I wanna run but then I know he'll attack if I do. I know I said that I like surprises but I can certainly say that I don't like this surprise, not at all!

Still something about this doesn't make scenes if he's a werewolf then wouldn't he date me on other nights when the moon is'nt full... unless he doesn't know, or unless he wants to eat me, wait... eailer he said that he 'liked me' 'wanted to be with me... forever' does that mean what I think it does? I hope I'm wrong about this... please tell me he doesn't want to turn me into a... a werewolf! I... I'm-

"I'm totally not okay with that and besides I'm a cat person!" I say before I even realise that I voiced my thoughts, okay so not helping he's stop his circling and now he's headed for me.

What do I do? Wait, my gun... I could aim for his leg of something, that way I'll be sure that he's not dead and I can get away. I slowly move my hand to my leg and I freeze... it's not there! Why is it not there? Oh no... no no No! How could I have rushed out without my gun? I need to stall him or something...

"Stay away... I don't want to be a werewolf!" He doesn't seem to be listening, okay how about this, "I don't think this is working out, maybe we should just be friends..." Okay maybe he can't understand me, I'll give it one last try. "I don't want to be with you!"

He lets out an earth shaking growl and picks up speed, I think I just made him mad... that can't be good... what now?

I only have my backpack purse with me... but what does that possibly have... a comb... some extra bullets... a can of pepper spray. Pepper spray... I can spray his face and he won't be able to see or smell, but how do I get it out of my backpack while he's coming at me like that? He's stopped and is glaring at me it's like he's planning on attacking me the next time I decide to move... what do I do?

If I'm bitten I'll become a werewolf... if I piss him off anymore he's liable to just kill me, I don't like either of those options. Why did I only glance at the section on werewolves, why didn't I think it was more important? Oh maybe because I was a sceptic, damn... from now on I believe in everything unless it's otherwise proven to be false.

I've got to run and try to get the backpack off of my back at the same time while getting the pepper spray. But I can't out run a werewolf, this could be suicide... but I have to try. Alright here goes nothing! I turn and run as fast as my legs can go and suddenly I don't like this dress so much anymore, it's snagging on the branches and this is a lot harder than I originally thought it would be.

As I run I can hear him behind me but I can't slow down and I hope I don't trip, and all the while running I'm trying to get my backpack off my back and in front of me. I'm already breathing hard from running, I know now that I should have been more active. But I've never had to out run anything before now...

"..G-got it..." I breath out as I pull it in front of me to unzip it which isn't easy to do while running, "C-come on... come on!" I finally get it open but now I have to reach in and find it and in the dark.

But before I can even lift a hand to look in it I trip on a above the ground tree root and fall down scraping both my hands and knees a little bit, "Oww..." I'm probably bleeding now... oh no, that's not good! Werewolves and fresh blood do not mix, even I know that.

The next few seconds flew by so fast but at the same time it felt like years had gone by, I quickly turned to see the werewolf jump at me and for once I'm too scared to even close my eyes... they just widden and then I fall to the ground with this thing on top of me. I can't help but let a few tears fall from my eyes, am I going to die by being eaten alive? Or will he just bite me? I feel a sharp pain and close my eyes letting a few more tears out and then all of a sudden the weight that was on me was lifted off and I could hear something awful.

I open my eyes and turn my head to see not one werewolf but two of them... now I'm even more afraid, though they are currently fighting each other... I don't think I can move I'm too afraid to... and something hurts badly, it's my shoulder I think. I was never really afraid before but now I'm so scared of them that I can't even move... or maybe it isn't fear that's holding me down maybe it's because I'm hurt... yes I do hurt but I can barely feel it now, it's more numb and wet than anything. That can't be too good...

I just continue to lay there while my eyes get heavy and as everything begins to fade out I smell blood it's so strong, there's probably lots of it... I don't think it's all mine either, I think it's Matts' too... because from what I see that other werewolf is beating him and he's bleeding a lot... but the moonlight isn't enough light to see how bad it really is.

I really don't want to be wolf food... but maybe it's better if I am, I don't want to become one of them...

_**Blossom's POV (3:45am; Sun)**_

It doesn't look like I'm going to find it and it's nearly four in the morning already... I sigh well I took down two other vamps tonight but they went down to easy so I know it wasn't them. Man... I should have had dinner before coming out, I'm really hungry. I guess I should head back home and grab a bite- "Ahhh!"

That's a great place to stop my train of thought, running over to where I heard the scream come from... it was a female's voice probably late teens. Right as I was about to turn the corner I stop short and look down to see if I just step in what I think I did... blood, why can't I ever step in things that normal people do like dog crap or something. It always has to be blood with me doesn't it? I slowly come around the corner and I'm horrified by what I see... a teenage girl or at least she used to be, I walk closer to get a better look and see that her left arm looks like it was twisted right off.

Her back looks odd aslo... it has probably been broken.

Bending down to the body and notice some of the bones sticking out of her back... oh my... I really hate this part of my job I feel like vomiting right now just from the sight and the smell is not that pleasant either. I reach over to turn her head and it's just like I thought, "...A bite mark.." This is disgusting... and to think I just missed this monster by a few seconds too, "..I have to find this thing before this happens again..."

"So I'm a thing, am I?"

My head jerks up as I look back behind me, to see the monster that did this... I can't see him very well becasue he's in the shadows... I know now it's a he, but to me the sex of a vampire doesn't matter their not really people, at least not anymore. Standing up I turn to face him, I can't believe that he snuck up on me like this... I didn't sense him or hear him at all. I have to be extra careful with this one, I can't afford any mistakes.

"...Yes, you are."

"...What's your name?"

I'm more than a little surprised by the question... after all vampires that do this to their victims don't seem like the type to make idle conversation. "That doesn't matter.. I came here to destroy you not exchange pleasantries!" I have learned from previous experience not to give any information to a vampire it can backfire badly.

"My name's Brick."

Did he not heard me? Or is he deliberately ignoring me?

"Your name won't matter much once I've destroyed you." I take out a stake and run at him I usually wait for them to make the first move, but I hate mind games and he just might being trying to play one with me. He disappears when I just as I get right in front of him. "Wha-" He's fast, I turn around and he's behind me... he's very fast!

"How about we play a little game..."

"I'm not in the mood for ga-"

What... how did he do that... I look down at my hand to see my stake is no longer there... I look back at him and it's in his hand but how... there's no way, he can't be that fast it's impossible... it must be some type of trick, it has to be.

"Are you in the mood yet?"

I frown... I'm not so sure I can beat this one... but there's no way I'm playing his game, that's for sure!

--

**So did you enjoy the chapter, do you like the changes? Okay first off I'd like to say that while Buttercup isn't a dog or cat person I love animals and I am in no way insulting them through her, I do have three dogs after all.**

**Okay so I know Blossom and Brick and Bubbles and Boomer met the same way but things will be very different from the way it was before for these two couples in the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, or you can just review and tell me to update... I love long reviews but any size is good, one word is good. So a quick 'Update soon' or something like that won't take to much of your time so please leave a review I would really appreciate it.**

**Oh and if the person who left the review of the one word 'creepy' if you are reading this then is that a good kinda creepy or a bad one?**

**I have a Halloween Special Chapter planned only I'm going to be at a convention on Halloween so would you like the Halloween Special Chapter before or after Halloween?**


End file.
